Skylanders short 04: Base the final front
by konor of the skies
Summary: The skylanders are planing something. What is it? Just read it. rated T


Skylander shorts 04: Base. The final frontier. (First haft)

Note I do not own anything. Except Spirito.

* * *

Come on! Come on! Spirity needs a new pair of feet!" Spirito cheered as he rolled the dice. Spirito, Trigger happy, And Rinda were playing a board game. Spirito waited in antipation as the dice landed on Eieght.

"WOO-HOO!" Spirito shouted before moving his piece all the way to the finish. The phantom began to cheered for himself.

"Spirito..." Rinda began. "If know Guin's past... Then did you come here to help?"

"Help?" Spirito stopped cheering for himself. "What is she talk-"

Spirito then remember. "THATS RIGHT! I CAME HERE TO HELP GUIN IN HIS FIGHT FOR DESTNIY!"

"Attation!" Spirito shouted. Grabbing both Rinda and Trigger happy's attention. Spirito then sighed before looking down. "I can't belive the flame of destiny was nearly snuffed out by my awasome ego..." Spirito then stand up and shouted. "RINDA! GARTHER, SOWIE,SPYRO,GILLGRUNT,AND THE DINO POSSE! I...NEED TO THINK OF SOMETHING AWASOME! SOMETHING TO BLOW. GUIN"S. RAGGING. MIND!"

He then surprisily turned into a rocket and blasted through the roof. "...Subtle..." Rinda said suddenly.

"You know I have't to fix that roof you know..." Trigger happy said. He then looked up at the hole. "That's...basicly A whole month off my paycheck...And that carpet is exspensive...Yep...another week off my paycheck." He said eyeing the burnt capet.

* * *

"Oh he should be hear by now..." Crya said worrying. _"My chance with Guin may be a huge flop...But every girl needs to move on." _Crya thought romantly.

"Hey Crya!" The green haired girl then gasped before checking her self with a mirror. She then turn around to face Chow.

"Oh, Hey Chow." Crya said cutely.

"Sorry I was late..." Chow began. "I ran into Spirito eariler... I bearly understood a word he said!"

"Oh. Yeah. He's insane." Crya said before her subconsise yelled. _"The food! Give him the food!"_

_"_Oh, right!" Suddenly she handed Chow a boxed lunch. "Here you go. I was planning on putting my heart in it but then I relize I might die..." She said laughing. Suddenly Chow took the lunch out of her hands and ate the whole thing. (Including the box itself.)

"Thank's I needed that!" Chow said happily.

"Oh. Its no big deal..." Crya said grinning nomanly... but inside her head...

_"HE THANK ME! OMYGODOHMYGOD!"_

* * *

"So is everyone here?" Spirito asked walking through the doorway.

"Everyone except Chow." Lucy said.

"Well...In that case... Where's Kane." Spirito asked scracthing his cap.

"I'm Right here!"

Suddenly Spirito's question was answerd when a beam of green light crash down upon him. When the smoke cleared. Kane was standing right on top of a crushed Spirito.

"The appintce of the leoparded master. Kane. Is here." Kane said looking around before saying. "Hey...Where's Ragdoll?"

"I see Guin finally taught you how to teleport." Spyro said. Eyeing Spirito who was still crushed under Kane's weight.

"But...He...did'nt...Taught...You...to...look...be fore...you...teleport..." Spirito gasped.

"Uh...Oh..." Kane mumbled as he stepped off of Spirito. "Sorry..."

"It's cool..." Spirito said getting up. "I...I...Don't feel a thing..." He coughed.

"Spirito. Are you alright-" Rinda asked before being pushed out of the way by Sowie.

"Oh! My lovey dovey rolly dolly." Sowie cooed as the pink arkean gave him the death sqeeze. "Are feeling better now?"

"No... But I now feel Pain, Enbressment, and fear." Spirito whimperd. "Help..." He weezed.

Spirito then pushed himself away from Sowie.

"Now then...On to the plan." Spirito said rubbing his gloves togerther.

* * *

**1 hour later...**

**"**Spirito! Guin! You...home?" Chow asked when he and Crya entered through the front door. "Huh...Guess Guin is still out with Slam-bam and Shroomboom must still be in town..."

"Then...where is everyone else?" Crya asked. The entire floyer was empty. Suddenly a tumbleweed passed through.

* * *

"Um...So why's its so dark?

"I know the light switch is around here somewhere..."

"Who is that rubbing agist my waist?"

"Oh, Uh, That's me."

"Hah! found it!"

**Cli-ck.**

Suddenly the room began to slowly lit up as the panels began to glow with diffren colors.

"So, May I state that these lights serve no purpose what so ever?" Kane said annoyed.

"But they're pretty cool..." Spirito said in awed. The room was completly lit up. The skylanders were in a command room. on the wall at the back of the room. A leopard symbol surrounded by the elementle symbols was painted on it. In the center of the room. A portal of power sat.

"The Skylanders base is fully operational!"

* * *

A command center! What a great ideal. But will this front of operations impress the Leoparded master? Stay tune for the second haft!


End file.
